


When The Moon Gave Us Eyes

by Keppakapp



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is not the main character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mental Health Issues, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone in bloodborne and FE3h has issues and we'll work through them together, main character is non-binary, non binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keppakapp/pseuds/Keppakapp
Summary: When the Adrestian Empire attacked Garreg Mach, one Blue Lions student named Ulysses fled the country to avoid the war. At one point they met two strangers who smelled like the moon trying to hunt a beast that was not from Fodlan.The hunters agreed to take Ulysses back to a city called Yharnam where they spent five years in and out of a nightmare only the worthy could escape. Now they have returned to play their part in the war alongside their old classmates.(A BloodbornexFE3H fan fiction no one asked for)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I realize Bloodborne x FE3H is a bit absurd this fic is mainly for me. I am a huge fan of Bloodborne and I wanted to combine two things I really like. If anyone has any questions or critique I'd be happy to listen/reply!
> 
> I do plan on having violence in future chapters but I'll be sure to put warnings. 
> 
> See bottom notes for my own fanon lore for each chapter

Part 2: Azure Moon

Moonflower Bloom

  
  


Ulysses could feel the side glances and stares digging into their skin. Five years did a number on them more so compared to most of their classmates. What was once a bold shade of black hair was replaced by an ashen grey. If anyone approached the subject of Ulysses' hair they would quickly dismiss the conversation. The clothes they wore, the weapons they brandished, everything physical about the grappler had changed. Despite the dramatic appearance, Ulysses still remained the same at heart.

During the five years, Ulysses had met some foreigners not from Fodlan. They too were dressed differently and had a scent to them. It was what Ulysses had imagined a moonlit night would smell like. Was there such a thing as moonflowers?They offered to take them away from Fodlan. Somewhere far away from the land Ulysses knew was another land just as plagued if not worse. If they wanted to escape the war so bad, maybe going somewhere new would change their perspective on life. The land would be known as Lodran and the city they had visited was Yharnam.

The years spent in the land of Lodran had ruined Ulysses but brought a new resolve: Don't let Fodlan turn into Lodran. Between the curses, scourges and population, Ulysses grew homesick instantaneously. Determination overtook Ulysses when it came to ending the war. When it was all over they planned to continue the hunt with their foreign allies in Fodlan for it was not widely known that the Yharnamite plague known as the Beastly Scourge found its way across the seas. It's why their fellow hunters found themselves in Foldan in the first place.

Inside of the training buildings Ulysses found refuge in a room where they claimed a workshop. The small room is where they maintained their unusual weapons that were clearly not of traditional roots. They would bring in farming tools from the surrounding villages and weapons discarded from the battle field. The shop itself reminded Ulysses of the hunter's workshop back in Yharnam, but much smaller without the resources the original had. Various tools were strung up against the wall along with mechanical hazards scattered across the tables. One unfortunate soul came to check on Ulysses but brought their curious hand to the table only for it to be impaled by a large blade. Now Ulysses kept a lock on the door incase other soldiers had wandering minds as well.

On the opposite side of the workshop door was General Byleth, or Professor in Ulysses' heart, who knocked. Ulysses put down their current project before they answered the door.

"Oh, professor. I didn't expect you to visit." Ulysses doesn't mind anyone visiting the workshop, it's just a surprise when people do. The greying hair threw Byleth off every time. Was this how everyone felt when her own hair turned into a mint green color?

"I just wanted to check up on you. I was told you use very...unique, weapons now." She referred to Ulysses' eccentric arsenal from Yharnam. The real reason why she was there was to simply see of Ulysses was alright. Maybe they'd open up a little in the right space.

"Oh, those? You're welcome to come in and check them out if you'd like. A lot of the other commanders gave me an earful already so you don't have to tell me to keep them away."

As Byleth entered the workshop she noticed the amount of maintenance tools Ulysses kept around. They had always been a bare knuckle brawler according to their classmates so this impressive workshop display contrasted from the Ulysses before.

"I'm not here to tell you anything of that sort. I've been curious about them is all. Did you make them?"

Ulysses couldn't lie to the professor but at the same time knew only some of what they'd say is believable. 

"Y-yes and no. I just got a hold of some model prints from some friends." That was believable right? "They're not exactly meant for war but they grew onto me when I didn't have conventional means." 

Byleth walked beside a rather unique weapon on display. It was a long spear with it's blade adjacent to it's pole. At the top of the spear was a peculiar styled barrel attached to the shaft and a long trigger as if it was taken off a crossbow. 

"Is this a lance?" The professor pointed to the weapon intrigued by it's design. Ulysses gave a nod. "If I knew you'd like your secret talent with lances so much I would have encouraged you to follow that passion more." 

"Oh no, I still like punching things!" Ulysses interjected. "Don't get me wrong I still like hand to hand combat. I just happened to take the lance up more than an axe." It kept the insane Yharnamites at a distance. If they got to close Ulysses was able to blast them away before help swooped in. Transitioning from Fodlan to Lodran weapons was no easy feat but then again Ulysses had years to adjust.

Ulysses watched Byleth circle around the small room examining the Yharnam weaponry. The professor was no fool either. She took note of the serrated edges among some blades and the fine wires that went into some. These weapons were not of Fodlan clearly but they were not made of the same materials the relics were. Some of these weapons were made to tear flesh and face to face combat. By the time Byleth did a lap around the room she figured it out. These weapons were made to hunt beasts, like the ones they encountered in their early academy days. 

"...I'll talk to the rest of the commanders about letting you use these weapons." Byleth said. Immediately Ulysses' eyes widened.

"Wait, are you sure? I don't mind using what the army has, you've trained me yourself to handle them."

"While that is true, you have a deeper understanding of these weapons that the enemy forces won't expect. You also seem to be happier using them." The workshop itself was a testament of how much Ulysses understood crafting these blades. Although they were not a blacksmith, they still had the passion of an engineer. Before Byleth could leave the workshop Ulysses stopped her.

"Wait, professor! I-I have a request then!" Byleth turned around to the grappler who was flustered with a tint of pink. "I was wondering if maybe you could stop by again and maybe bring the Sword of the Creator. I saw another sword that reminded me of it and I'd like to replicate it by studying you use it- if that's okay." There was genuine passion behind that voice. Byleth didn't think the war would spark such eagerness with Ulysses who used to be uninterested in learning about weapons. 

"Of course, Ulysses. I'd be happy to." She responded with a smile. After the two bid farewell, Ulysses closed the workshop door. They returned back to the desk where they continued to work on the next big project with a smile across their face. Finally. Ulysses can get back to training. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulysses talks to some of their comrades around Garreg Mach. They also desperatly try to avoid the subject of Yharnam.

Part 2: Azure Moon

Together In Arms

In the dining hall many of the army soldiers gathered for dinner. Morale wasn’t at its lowest but the quality of food didn’t help in the slightest. There was talk of negotiating for supplies from potential allies but who really knew at this point. Ulysses sat down among the other Blue Lions listening to their conversation whilst shoving food into their mouth. Next to them was Caspar and Raphael, both of whom were Ulysses friends since the day they arrived. The trio was known for their obsessive training regimine and competitiveness to prove themselves among each other. Together they were the trifecta of trouble.

“So, when are you gonna talk about your hair?” Caspar said with a mouth full of food. Eyes around the table stared at the man who was bold enough to bring up a sensitive subject as that. It wasn’t surprising for him to ask so bluntly since he was also the first to question Ulysses’ identity when everyone else was too shy to. Caspar was never one to beat around the bush, he’s rather beat the bush into submission. Ulysses tried to stop their lips from curling inward. Every time someone brought up their hair color it was a reminder that their physical being was altered by a force they dared to play with. On the other hand if they did not go to Yharnam they wouldn’t have the resolve they needed now to fight in the war.

“Is it really that important to you? It’s just hair.” Ulysses spoke with exasperation hoping it hid the dread in the back of their mind. 

“The professor’s hair color changed when they received the goddess’ blessing so did you also get one of those? Because if you did that’s totally not fair.” Oh, how Ulysses detested the idea of the pale blood transfusion as a blessing. 

“Wouldn’t their hair be green though?” Raphael said not meaning to add to the fire. “The professor’s hair is green from the goddess so why isn’t Ulysses’ hair green?”

“I dunno maybe the goddess thought green isn’t their color. Works better on the professor though, no offense Ulysses. Grey does look nice on you.”

“Is it so hard to believe that maybe I was a little stressed out over the past few years and got my silver mane early? I’ve read it’s genetically prone” Another bite of food entered their mouth. The two men looked at each other briefly before they shouted at Ulysses.

“Yes! It is!” The trio went back and forth bickering amongst each other. Of course Ulysses friends would raise concern otherwise they wouldn’t be friends. A familiar face was a few feet away witnessing the feud and holding an extra tray of food. Mercedes couldn’t help but overhear the commotion the three were having, they were pretty loud by themselves. She approached the table as her hand extended gently on Ulysses’ shoulder.

“Oh, there you are Ulysses!” She exclaimed in her soft voice “I was about to deliver Dimitri his food in the cathedral but I don’t think you had the chance to see him in a while. Would you like to walk with me?” Seeing a chance to escape the conversation, Ulysses stood from their seat still holding their tray of food.

“Of course, Mercedes. It’s very rude of me not to check on the king after all this time.” Deep down Ulysses knew that next time they met Caspar, he would give them an earful. The conversation would go back to square one. Mercedes and Ulysses left the dining hall together shortly after and began to walk within the broken monastery walls. She looked relieved that Ulysses wasn’t as uncomfortable around her. 

“You um...didn’t have to help me there with Caspar and Raph. They’re not being unreasonable, I get why they’re asking.” Ulysses spoke while looking off to the side. “Thank you though. I really appreciate it.”

“Not at all. I believe when it’s time you’ll open up like you did before. You shouldn’t need to feel pressured, especially when there's a war happening. We all want to make sure you’re alright, that’s all.” Mercedes assured Ulysses so confidently. When Ulysses started to come out to their classmates about their identity, some were taken aback by the announcement. A few others including Mercedes were very understanding and supportive even if they didn’t get it right away. The amount of love they received from Garreg Mach was greater than the shame they felt bottling their feelings. 

The rest of the walk finished with some small talk of his majesty’s current well being. His mental state was a mess no one knew how to fix but his physical shape was getting better. The professor had convinced him to let Gilbert help with everything essential for the time being. What he couldn’t help was Dimitri’s lack of appetite.

The two reached the inside of the cathedral soon enough. Everytime Ulysses saw the collapsed ceiling it felt jarring to remember the battle that took place in the school. There used to be candles scattered across the room and thuribles swinging from side to side by church staff. Now it felt like a scar that’s been picked one too many times. Besides the mountain of rubble in the room’s center was Dimitri who didn’t smell of death for once. When Mercedes and Ulysses passed the final rows of pews, Ulysses noticed someone off to the side sitting at the very end of the row. Felix was there and kept a sharp watch for Dimitri. 

Still, Mercedes and Ulysses approached him. Mercedes went ahead to greet the king but was met with silence as usual. The conversation was extremely one sided as Dimitri gave no response. Eventually Mercedes laid the tray of food down next to him and picked up another tray full of this morning’s meal. Once Mercedes began to leave, Ulysses walked toward Dimitri yet kept their distance.

The king reminded Ulysses of the Yharnamites that suffered from the Beastly Scourge. They too spoke of death and how the hunt is their purpose. Some went as far as describing how spilled blood would sing to them like an evening serenade. Deep down Ulysses knew that the Yharnamites and Dimitri were different. He didn’t have the ghastly scourge or the desire to harm the innocent. Dimitri was merely grieving over the lost, not wandering in the bloodlust. 

...But despite knowing the differences, Ulysses froze near him. What were they going to even start with? Everyone in Garreg Mach had probably said everything to him at this point. Maybe there didn’t need to be any words. After all actions always spoke louder than words. Ulysses sat themselves on top of a piece of the collapsed pile still holding their food tray. They picked up where they last left off on their meal. The silence was awkward at first, even agonizing when Ulysses noticed Felix staring daggers in their direction. 

Since the cathedral was missing it’s ceiling, Ulysses became cold quickly. They had hoped if they sat down to eat with Dimitri that would make him feel less alone. After they finished their meal, Ulysses broke silence by clearing their throat.

“I’ll uhm, head out now. It was nice to eat with you, your highness. We can do this again tomorrow-.”

“Don’t.” 

Alright then. That was a better reaction than Ulysses predicted. They got up from their seat bidding the king goodnight with a nod. Felix who watched the mess rolled his eyes from the pews. As Ulysses passed him, Felix got up to trail behind out of the cathedral.When both of them finally left the ruined hall, Dimitri reached down to the tray and slowly started to eat.

“Hey.” Felix sharply called to Ulysses who was wiping dinner off their mouth with their gloved hands. His voice was like his swordsmanship, cutthroat and straight to the point. During the academy, everytime he spoke Ulysses would get this wide eye look of surprise. This time however, there was no look of shock, just a neutral glance.

“Good thing you picked a time no one else was around to embarrass yourself.” That’s one way to say good evening. 

“It’s not embarrassing to show compassion, Frauldarius. He’s still human.” 

“I know, and that's why I wanted to say...thank you. For still seeing that. I didn’t expect you to understand since before he was a prince everyone loved and admired.” In that moment a faint laugh escaped from Ulysses. Felix scowled back unsure of their reaction. “What’s so funny?”

“The fact that after all this time fighting with him you chose to stay by Dimitri. Are you- no, nevermind.” The thought of finishing that sentence worried Ulysses. They knew how Felix tended to keep his true feelings to himself. Anyone that dared question Felix was usually met with a very cold shoulder.

“Go on. Spit it out.” His mouth tensed and eyes leered. 

_ Are you still afraid of him and his beastly ways?  _

“Are you ok with helping his highness like this? I thought you’d have a deeper investment in your swordsmanship over playing babysitter.” The lie slipped through like water being poured into a cup. Thankfully Felix drank from it.

“I’m not his babysitter and I don’t need you of all people to question whether or not I’m training. Five years of deserting the Kingdom and yet I don’t see you at all in the training grounds, you’re just cooped up in that...workshop of yours. Tell me, are you really here to help end the war?” Felix always knew how to cut into people with words. It provoked a part of Ulysses they didn’t think they had. Some may think of Felix’s words as antagonizing but to Ulysses, it was a challenge. 

“Training isn’t always just hacking away at wooden dummies. Sometimes research is needed for the better. What did you think I was doing in there this whole time?”

“I don’t know, everytime you go inside your workshop you look like- Like you’re planning a hunt.” Not far from the mark as usual. “You haven’t even picked up your training gauntlets.” He was right. Ever since Ulysses came back they had been preparing their tools for the future hunt. Byleth was kind enough to give Ulysses her blessing for using these exotic contraptions but what of the basics they had learned during the academy? Perhaps it was best of Ulysses didn’t rely on her hunter weapons so heavily.

“I...I’d like to spar with you then. If you have time tomorrow.” Ulysses spoke up momentarily casting their glance away from Felix. “No weapons, no tricks, just a good old fashioned brawl. You know I’m not a challenge when it comes to swordsmanship.” Felix crossed his arms in return.

“What if I say no?”

“Then I’d have to catch you off guard somewhere in Garreg Mach. That way it’d be a real brawl and you won’t hold back.” Felix let out a scoff. 

“Fine. Be prepared tomorrow and don’t make me drag you out of that forsaken closet you call a shop, got it?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Felix.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulysses remembers an old hunter's advice and follows through.
> 
> TW for depiction of violence/gore.

Part 2: Azure Moon

Vermillion 

_“Well, what are ye waitin’ fer? Are ye gonna leave the poor bastard a slow death?” Ulysses was frozen before the body of a Yharnamite. He laid on the ground with a hole in his stomach. Smoke came from every orifice of his body as if it breathes the air freely. The smell of burnt flesh accompanied the ashen vapors as well. Before Ulysses could assume the man was dead, he let out a groan. Very shortly after he tried to move his crippled arms to close his stomach._

_Ulysses’ hands shook but kept an iron grasp on their rifle spear. They couldn’t stop watching the man move after filling him with a blunder blast. Panic enveloped Ulysses. They didn’t know any human could survive that nevermind attempt to get back up. Their heartbeat became deafening with the sound of blood pumping through their veins. A cold sweat coated the young hunter as they struggled to charge forth again._

_“Oh for fucks sake.” An older woman dressed in crow’s garb passed by a frozen Ulysses and took out her curved sword. She planted it’s point straight into the man’s skull several times without resistance. The Yharnamite’s body now on the floor without any sign of life besides the smoke that emerged from his nose. Despite her face veiled behind an avian mask, the crow hunter radiated disappointment at Ulysses. She stopped before them with a hand that grabbed their coat garb._

_“Why did ye stop?” She seethed through clenched teeth._

_“I-I’m not sure.” Ulysses spoke with uneasy words. Their eyes locked directly with the ground refusing to look at the elder hunter._

_“I told ye before and I’ll say it one more time ya damn brat. You finish what ye started. Leaving men ‘alf dead makes ye worse than them. If ye can’t do that then ye should go ‘ome. I can’t believe ye went to a war academy just to learn jack shit.” The words rang in Ulysses’ head. Each time Renard spoke to them it brought them closer to the reality they needed to face. The older hunter released Ulysses and sheathed her sword. “Ye might be one ‘ell of a fighter but ye make a pretty shit soldier, Ulysses.”_

-

In the midst of their dream, Ulysses woke up. Of course they have an imaginary pep talk with the thick accented hunter before going off into battle. When Ulysses lifted their heads from their pillow they noticed most of the soldiers were already out. They must have woken up early for breakfast before it went cold. Not wanting to be left behind, Ulysses began to dress in their battle attire.

When they were finished, they left the tent and made their way to the other units assembling. Various battalions stood behind their respective captains in this area. Not everyone had the pleasure to command their own troops currently, including Ulysses. Mercedes noticed Ulysses enter the formation and waved them over. 

“Good morning Ulysses. You’re right on time, we were just about to get you before we deploy.” Behind her were several other monks hired by the Kingdom army. 

“Morning Mercedes. Did professor decide you didn’t need an adjunct today?” Byleth was meticulous about protecting every mage in the army. Important healers like Mercedes were given armored knights like Dedue, even if he strongly insisted on accompanying Dimitri instead.

“Not this time. She gave me a shield and a prayer ring just so I can hold my own. You don’t think I need extra muscle to help me, do you?” Mercedes knew how to tease Ulysses. A tinge of embarrassment was visible on Ulysses’ face.

“N-not at all! I think you’re a strong mage, Mercedes! I mean, aren’t you learning advance reason skills rather quickly?” The smaller healer couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I’m just teasing you, silly. While I am still learning, I do think it wouldn’t hurt to be more careful. You don’t have a battalion today right? I don’t mind if you accompany me. All the other adjuncts are assigned but if you’re around I might be safer.” Ulysses had no doubt Mercedes was fine on her own. If she really wanted to she could stay behind the many infantry units to be safe. Then again maybe she wants to try a new spell on some unfortunate soul.

“If you’d have me, I’d appreciate guarding you. I’m not much of a fortress knight but I do know my way around a lance now.” They pointed to the oddly shapen spear hoisted on their back. Ulysses still felt shame knowing they received the extra bit of treatment compared to other soldiers. They felt like they didn’t deserve to use the rifle spear at all. 

“Oh, before I forget! I didn’t see you at breakfast. Did you eat?” 

_No._

“Yes.” Ulysses replied rather curtly. Mercedes places her hands on her hips before scowling at Ulysses. Oh no. She can see right through their lies. Ulysses’ eyes darted side to side before they looked back at Mercedes. A peak of a nervous smile formed on their face as Mercedes continued to disapprovingly stare. She let out a huff before reaching into her bag. 

“I know a hungry face when I see one. This isn’t exactly my own cooking but it should hold you over until the end of the battle. Promise me you’ll survive to eat more later?” Ulysses let out a sigh before taking the ration with a smile on their face.

“I promise.”

-

Everything happened so fast. Once the Adrestian soldiers were found, they broke into a skirmish. The cavalry units charged first to cover more ground leaving most of the infantry behind. Mercedes had intended to keep up with the rest of the army but they began to carve their way through faster than expected. Ulysses was always a few feet in front of her never to leave her line of sight. They didn’t want to wear down their rifle spear this early so they opted to go unarmed for now.

Other foot soldiers with battalions of their own charges at Ulysses but was met with a surprise. Mercedes had casted Bolganone in the distance to aid Ulysses. In return, Ulysses started to grab soldiers and toss them onto each other as if they were pieces of firewood. The battle mostly felt like a blur. The soldiers were an endless wave. Ulysses hadn’t stopped fighting since the battle started and couldn’t think strategies through. When their stamina began to falter a few enemy soldiers managed to sneak up on Ulysses. The enemy swordsman swung toward Ulysses and was carelessly blocked. Ulysses had forgotten to bring their gauntlets once again.

Ulysses bit down on the pain enduring as much as they could. The pain grew worse when the sword left their arm pulling at the flesh it severed. More pain pulsed at the wounded area making Ulysses wince. Thank the goddess Mercedes was still nearby. She rushed to Ulysses side to cast a healing spell to mend the wounds. A surge of stamina was regained from the spell as well. Ulysses managed to say thank you before they rushed out to battle. This time they drew their rifle spear against the swordsman. They struck the enemy down in a clean hit that could make the magpie hunter proud. The dream felt fresh in their mind through all of the chaos around.

_Finish what ye start. Don’t ‘old back an’ don’t think about ‘what if’ situations. It’s either ye or them. They don’t care if ye ‘ave friends and family to go ‘ome to. They don’t care if ye just fighting for what ye believe in. They certainly would rather ye dead instead of them. That’s war, Ulysses. Ye’s be a fool to think otherwise_...or at least that’s what Renard would say to them now. 

After the battalion was defeated, Ulysses prepared to march forward to catch up to the rest of the group. Their head turned around to check on where Mercedes was. She had ran further way to another soldier that needed healing. What Ulysses failed to realize was the distance she had created by accident. In Ulysses’ view they could see another lone enemy mage making their way to Mercedes.

“Oh no. Oh no, Mercedes! Mercedes turn around! Turn around Mercedes!” Their body moved on it’s own. Their hands clutched onto the shaft of the rifle spear and pointed it at the Adrestian mage. Mercedes heard her name being called but was blocked by the dark mage. They had come within a certain distance to attack her freely. A warm energy grew around their hands as well as a large spinning rune before they pushed both of their hands forward. The fire spell had hit Mercedes which caused her to shriek from the burning. She managed to retaliate with nosferatu but only recovered a portion of the burns. The mage circled their arms again to cast another fire spell that would surely put Mercedes in more danger.

“ **Look at me**.” A voice appeared from behind the mage. The mage was quick to cancel his spell and evade Ulysses’ spear. Whenever the mage tried to create distance from Ulysses, they would close in just as fast. Mercedes who was covered in minor burns dug into her bag for a vulunary to drink. There was no one else around to use her special skills to heal herself and she couldn’t cast physic with hands stiffened by the burn.

Ulysses managed to get as close as they could to the mage and swing horizontally across their chest. Without thinking, they switched the grip on the lance. A mechanism was activated making the spear head move to the side of the shaft. At the same time a warmer glow casted in front of them as a bright rune began to form before the mage. Right when the mage raised their arms to cast fire, Ulysses pointed the spear at the mage and pressed onto the long trigger on the shaft. 

It sounded like thunder but smelled like fire. A foul odor that stung filled the space between the soldiers. Was that charcoal? No, it also smelled of sulphur. What was worse was the stench of burning flesh made from hollowed wound in the mage’s chest. Immediately the mage fell onto his knee looking down at their open stomach. Their body was stiff as wood and just as weathered by the shards of metallic balls embedded. 

“What is this…?” 

_Finish what ye started._

Almost like second nature, Ulysses plunged their hand into the mage’s open wound past all their innards. They pulled the mage closer as they dug deeper into their warm chest. A tight grip was felt in a foreign place to the mage. Their eyes had met with Ulysses who looked unphased by their actions. No amusement, no pleasure, just work. The mage set their eyes back to the sky knowing what will come next. They can feel it in their bones. Ulysses’ dug their fingers into the rightful organ before ripping their arm away. It happened so fast that the mage couldn’t scream. They didn’t have a moment to process it all. 

_It’s best if they don’t get to feel any of it._

That’s something Renard would say. 

Ulysses dropped the still beaten heart onto the ground and looked up to check on Mercedes. They didn’t expect to find repulsion plastered on the faces of their peers. Mercedes had healed her wounds already but her hand now covered her mouth at the sight of Ulysses’ arm doused in blood. All feelings had been drained from Ulysses’ face. Their brows contour with confused as they stepped closer to the monk battalion. 

“Mercedes, are you okay…?”

“Ulysses.” She broke her usual demeanor into a frightened tone. There was no way to mask the horror she felt between each sob. “What did you just do?”

Ulysses looked back scared to face their own actions. On the floor lay an Adrestian mage that dared tried to attack their friend. A pool of bloody entrails scattered across the ground with a follow up of a slow dripping blood pool. The enemy heart still by Ulysses’ feet. Around them was a battle still rampaging on with a few scattered faces that tried to not see the mess Ulysses had made. The bloodied open palm started to feel thicker from steeping in Ulysses’ clothes. They kept their eyes locked onto Mercedes for a few seconds more as if her expression would have changed by now. It hasn’t. Ulysses held back their own tears unsure of what to do now. 

Finish what you started.

“I’m sorry Mercedes.” Was all Ulysses could get out. Once more their body moved on it’s own. Their eyes fixed onto the floor as they march back into battle leaving Mercedes behind. They could feel many eyes upon them from both allies and enemies. She wasn’t the only one to witness the gore. Ulysses kept fighting for the rest of the battle never to look any allies in the eye. They continued to finish their battles and move on. Eventually, the battle was over as declared by several units cheering in unison. Caspar had ran behind Ulysses smeared in blood himself with a smile across his face.

“Hey we won! I’m glad to see you’re still alive. It’s expected at this point right?” Caspar immediately noticed Ulysses’ dramatic blood dipped arm and pointed at it in confusion. “Hey what happened there? Are you ok?” 

Ulysses pulled their arm back away and cradled it to their chest. 

“You should let someone take a look at that. Here, let me see it.” Caspar stepped in front of Ulysses whose kept their head down this entire ordeal. When they looked up to Caspar, his smile suddenly went thin.

“...Ulysses, why are you crying?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulysses experiences tea time again.
> 
> TW: Panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This took longer than expected due to the holidays but it's here! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and I hope to pick up the story a little faster.

Part 2: Azure Moon

Better Days

The red stain would never leave no matter how many times Ulysses washed their hands. Fanaticism consumed them with each scrub. This had to be the tenth time Ulysses tried to wash the color away. Was the blood even there still? Ulysses swore they could smell how pungent it grew over the past few days. No amount of soap could remove the rotten smell now. Then again, aged blood shouldn’t look this fresh. When Ulysses went to wash their hand once more a stinging sensation spread flashed across their arm. 

There is no blood. Ulysses could feel the stickiness between their fingers but the pain said otherwise. They knew they had to stop. Something wasn’t right. Ulysses reached for a dry towel to lightly pat down their pained arm before they rolled down their sleeves. Despite washing their clothes several times, the right arm of their saffron robe was soaked as well. Perhaps this was the work of the scourge finally manifesting. Ulysses wouldn’t know for sure unless their hunting companions were here. Goddess, they wished those two were here. It’d make fighting easier. 

After leaving the washroom, Ulysses caught sight of a familiar green haired companion down the hall. She seemed to be in conversation with one of the monastery staffers. The two briefly locked eyes as Ulysses started to walk the opposite direction. They couldn’t let the professor see them like this. Ulysses could hear a faint ‘excuse me’ as they walked away. They should pick up the pace so the professor won’t catch up. A trail of heel clicking could be heard trailing right behind them. They had no idea she could so fast in those heels.

“Ulysses.” Byleth caught up to Ulysses and cut in front of them. The look on her face was playful but with suspicion. Ulysses hid their hands behind their back as they tried to put on a smile.

“Professor! Was there something you needed me to do?” Ulysses asked with a rather forced smile. 

“Why yes. I’d like some of your time today. We haven’t spoken in a while.”

“Are you sure about that? I swore we talked just last week.” Byleth shook her head in disagreement.

“Seeing you once a week isn’t good enough, Ulysses. That’s why I’m asking you to have some tea with me right now.” The charaded smile dropped. 

“...Right now?” 

“Yes. I also need help eating these rice cracker treats I got from the market. It’d be a shame if they went to waste.” Byleth wasn’t a fan of these snacks but she knew they were irresistible to Ulysses. They would stuff themselves with savory spicy foods during dinner while snacking on light food in the afternoon. Ulysses couldn’t refuse Byleth’s request. After all, she offered some of the best snacks no one else could find. They wondered if she even had those dried plums they also liked to eat before.

“I’ll accept, on the condition you don’t bribe me with snacks again.”

-

In the ruined gardens of Garreg Mach, Ulysses and Byleth sat down for some tea. On the table was small round rice crackers and various other baked goods that weren’t overly sweet. Having tea with Byleth felt timeless. She always knew what to bring for the students almost like comfort food. While Ulysses gave Byleth their attention in the moment, a small part of them lingered in the past. Ulysses still didn’t have the courage to face Mercedes after what they did during the last battle. Making conversation after that battle wasn’t easy. Just because they were at war it didn’t give the excuse to be inhumane to the enemy. No one deserves such a death like that. 

_Not unless they’re a beast._

Byleth poured the steaming pot into their tea cups. Ulysses is quick to notice the familiar smell of almonds coming from the pot. Their eyes widen with joy that the professor remembered what their favorite tea was. 

“Still the same I hope.” Byleth spoke with a smile. Ulysses’ hand reached for the back of their neck nervously. A wet sensation was left like a gentle reminder.

“I didn’t expect anyone to know nevermind remember my favorite tea. I don’t even keep any in my room.” The war made it hard for Ulysses to save money. Anything they earned went straight back into maintaining the workshop or their weapons. There wasn’t room in the budget for little pleasures. They waited for Byleth to take her first drink before taking one for themselves along with a few crackers to savor. Little drops of red decorated the table but Byleth has yet to notice. Ulysses is fixated on the red marks but continues to eat. 

“So tell me…” Byleth put down her tea cup. “Do you still let that stray hound sleep in your room?”

How could Ulysses forget about her favorite monastery pet? Even when they took Garreg Mach back they looked everywhere for their canine friend.

“It’s not like the church can do anything about it. They’re not going to enforce that rule now that we’re no longer students.” Ulysses drank more tea to push down the dry cracker remnants in their throat. More red stained the side of the cup but this time Ulysses drove themselves into the conversation to ignore it. The milky tea was fragrant enough to push down the irritating stench. “...You’re not going to tell on me, right? Think of how sad the hounds will be at night outside in the cold.” 

“The hounds? As in multiple dogs?” Byleth raised a brow. Oops. Ulysses really let that one slide. They conveniently devoured a cracker before they could respond. A bit of blood was left on the treat and suddenly there was a pop of copper in Ulysses’ mouth mixed in with the rice cracker. Their eyes glanced back at the professor who didn’t seem phased at all. A tension grew at the bottom of Ulysses’ stomach fearing for the worst of the madness that has yet to come. Here they were casually having tea and dripping a dead man’s blood all over the table. Byleth laughed as she took another sip.

“Don’t you worry, I won’t alert the monastery of the local hound hoarder. Some people were worried the bandits drove them away, or worse.”

“No, I’ve just been really selfish about sharing the dogs.”

Byleth began to eat one of the smaller squares of sandwiches. When she looked back at Ulysses, her brows furrowed with worry.

“Are you ok, Ulysses? You seem...tense.” She can’t see how soaked their arm was. The constant stickiness was too real for them to handle.

“O-oh am I? I’m sorry professor, I don’t mean to be a rude guest. I’m just anxious about the next mission. Haven’t been deployed in days so I don’t want to let my guard down.” Ulysses composed themselves quickly. They need to ignore the constant drying of blood on their arm.

“I see.” Byleth took another sip of tea. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. “I know the library is scarce in literature these days but were there any books you read during the war?” 

She bit the tip of another sandwich with her eyes on Ulysses. While in Yharnam Ulysses did continue their passion for reading surprisingly. When they visited the abandoned Byrgenworth Institute deep in the woods they liberally borrowed a few books. They needed to know about the strange land and the plague that blanketed it. 

“Well, sort of. I um, found, some books that might have been older than me. A wild work of fiction.” She doesn’t need to know of the horrors outside of Fodlan. With so much going on in Byleth’s life there was no need to burden them with the knowledge of Yharnam. “I ended up reading this story about how a group of people found remains of gods deep underground. I didn’t understand everything, but I’m convinced they started to worship some sacred blood that healed people. Near the end of the story, it turned out that the blood was cursed or something like that.” 

“Was blood a metaphor for crests?”

“It was literal blood from ancient gods that was injected into people. They even organized a whole religion about it and made groups to research its power. They were so addicted to this stuff that they made blood as if it was ale.” Ulysses tried to blur the line between fact and fiction but the more they talked about it, the more similar old blood and crests became. They were sure that the old blood existed longer than crests. Hopefully crests didn’t have the same bloodied story as the Healing Church. “...Actually when you put it that way it does sound like crests.”.

The two continued to satiate themselves off of tea and snacks. When they had their brief moment of relaxation, Byleth struck Ulysses with a question they didn’t expect.

“So, how was your last mission?” 

“It went fine.” Ulysses responded a little too fast. Their focus turned away from Byleth. 

“...I read the report. It was a good idea to accompany Mercedes.” Please don’t mention her name. “A few others saw you defending her in the field too. I’m really surprised, I thought you didn’t like guard duty.”

The blood on Ulysses’ arm began to thicken and boil. Their hand still remembers what it felt to wrap itself around a still beating heart only to tear it away from a nameless man. They did this so often in Yharnam so Ulysses shouldn’t feel guilty to act upon an instinct that was drilled into them.

“Ulysses, What’s wrong?” They turned back to Byleth with dryness stinging their eyes. A wave crashed down into their chest flooding their body with a familiar sense Ulysses felt their whole life. A heavy weight that welled in their chest and bones that never seemed to lift. All of their senses felt overwhelmed, overheated. Their heart began to beat harder and harder while time slowed around them. There was a spot light on them but Ulysses was an unwilling performer.

“I-I messed up, professor.” They heaved as if it were a confession. “I d-didn’t mean to do it. Everything happened so fast I- the enemy flanked us and I just-.” 

Telling Byleth was too much. The feeling in their chest grew was now unbearable. No one needed to see them like this. Ulysses got up from the chair and began to walk away. Before they could get far, Ulysses fell onto one knee. An immense weight anchored their body to the ground. The air was hot, heavy, and difficult to breathe. Ulysses was struggling to breathe as they kneeled on the ground with intent on crawling away. Byleth had rushed from her seat immediately at Ulysses’ side. She held Ulysses close in her arms as Ulysses tried to control their breathing. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay! Just calm down for me Ulysses, you don’t have to talk about it.”

“B-But-ah, I- ah, didn’t want to-haaa, kill anyone-haa, like that.” Each word heaved. As strained and ugly as it sounded, Ulysses let out all of the tears, regret, shame, guilt, and repulse. “I don’t- haa, want to- hhhh, be a-a, monster.” 

Several minutes pass as Ulysses laid in Byleth’s arms. She didn’t know about these bottles up emotions Ulysses held. They had always loved to fight but to kill? It wasn’t on their nature. Byleth isn’t surprised Ulysses didn’t like killing. A majority of the students disliked it. Her hand stroked the back of Ulysses head in comfort.

“You’re not a monster. No one said you have to be a killer either.” Ulysses shook in her arms and tried to steady herself with uneasy hands.

“But aren’t we at war? I should be fighting to the very end shouldn’t I? I should be pulling my weight like everyone else is.”

“People are not deplorable and neither are you. There is no right way to kill someone in battle but there is only one way to cope with it. The first step is to talk about it.” When Ulysses was ready they pushed themselves from Byleth to wipe their tears away.

“T-thank you, professor. I’m sorry you had to see that.” Byleth was sympathetic to Ulysses. No one knows how to kill a person for the first time. There wasn’t exactly a course on taking lives with aftercare at Garreg Mach either. 

“I’d be more worried if you liked killing people, Ulysses. I didn’t teach you all to like hurting others. It’s why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. Mercedes had asked me to give you this.” Byleth pulled out a bag from her pocket and gave it to Ulysses. When they opened it, a leap of baked cookies were contained within the white fabric. They took a single cookie out to examine the pressed designs. Somehow they knew these were the rice flour cookies Mercedes made when she found out Ulysses wasn’t a fan of sweets. 

“She...she didn’t have to.” 

“You should talk to her. She was worried you wouldn’t have tea with her so she asked me to give you instead. I really believe you should have these with her instead.” With the bag in their hand, Ulysses gave Byleth a hug not noticing the lack of red that would have been smeared across her body. 

-

Ulysses left the dining hall with a tea set on a tray. They caught the sight of Mercedes standing by the balcony edge peering at the pond. There was a brief look at their arm to check if it was still red. The blood felt drier than earlier which seemed like a good start but it continued to bother them. With mixed feelings and a drum for a heart, Ulysses approached Mercedes.

“Um...Mercedes.” All of the greetings Ulysses knew have been forgotten when she turned around. Mercedes looked back with surprise but changed to a smile. There was always sincerity behind those looks and it made Ulysses feel weak. 

“Hello Ulysses. What do you have there?” They raised the tray of tea towards Mercedes with a sheepish shrug.

“I- Byleth, I mean. I would like to have tea with you. I got this bag of cookies and this pot of tea I can’t finish by myself.” Ulysses was anxious for a response. Thankfully Mercedes bowed her head in acceptance.

“I’d love to! Why don’t we sit over here by the stairs.” Surely she didn’t mean on the ground where the dirt was. Her dress was too nice to touch the ground.

“We can get a proper table in the garden I’m sure! I don’t want you dirting yourself over tea.”

“Nonsense, a little dirt never hurt anyone. It’d be nice to have a change of scene and look at the pond too.” Well if she insisted. Both of them sat down on the top step as Ulysses put down the tray of tea. Mercedes helped arrange the tray already pouring the steeped tea. The bag of cookies were placed in the middle of the tray with a wide open gap. Mercedes went to have the first sip only to be dazzled by the taste.

“This is my favorite! How did you know?” 

“Oh, the professor told me- I uh, asked them since she gave me this bag of cookies that you clearly made.” Ulysses was not a fan of the southern fruit blend. It tasted like flowers and fruit were being punched into their mouth. “...I thought I scared you.”

“No, you worried me. I never knew you had such a skill like that and it caught me off guard.” Both of them began to eat the cookies at the same time. The tension Ulysses felt in their stomach began to unravel. 

“I didn’t always have this skill, it was taught to me.” Ulysses drank more of the tea and set down their cup in the tray. It was time they talked about it, Yharnam and all. The more hints they gave the more relaxed they felt. “...Remember when you said I should talk whenever I’m ready?”

“Yes.”

“I’m ready, and I want to start with the people who taught me what I learned.” 

They first started with their hunter companions, Renard and Xiomara. Both of them were from a land far from Fodlan and how both of them had one job: to hunt the beasts of Yharnam. Renard was Byleth’s replacement to Ulysses, a military veteran that devoted their hunting career to put other hunters in their place or put them down. She was getting old in age and was tasked on training new hunters of hunters so the cycle can continue in Yharnam. At the time it felt right for Ulysses to seek a new mentor in a new place. Looking back, Renard might have not been the best choice for them.

Xiomara on the other hand was the opposite of Renard. She was much younger and quiet. Whenever she wanted to talk it was through action. Her brutal strength was forced upon her due to the church experimenting with the orphans of Yharnam. Afterall, who would miss an unwanted child? Similar to Ulysses, she too was lost and needed companionship to curb the developed beasthood within her. 

The hunters took Ulysses back to Yharnam with the promise they would find something worth fighting for. Ulysses could fight the threat of beasts that plagued the land or fight for these strangers that gave her a new purpose. After spending five years in a city ravaged by blood, greed and the desire to ascend, Ulysses figured out what they wanted to fight for. 

Home.

They wanted to fight for their home so Foldan would never become another Yharnam. No more fighting, no more war, just a land of peace. Foldan isn’t too far gone like Lodran. There was still hope and Ulysses clung to it. It was a fire worth rekindling. Ulysses tried their best to tell the story of Yharnam but some pieces were missing. They didn’t have the whole story. Although they continued to dream of the Hunter’s Dream, most of the older hunters curbed their curiosity. Some things were better left unknown.

After they were done talking, Ulysses looked back at Mercedes to gauge her reaction. She must think they were crazy. For some reason, she was understanding. 

“So...you don’t think I’m crazy?”

“Why would I think that? Anyone who goes through that would have a hard time adjusting! You really thought no one would believe you with all the talk of crest beasts and human experiments the Empire has done?” When she put it that way, yes.

“I don’t know! I didn’t want anyone to think I’m some sort of beast. I don’t want to resort to such barbaric tactics but in Yharnam I had to. The city was going to eat me if I didn’t…” 

“I believe you learned a lot from Yharnam more than you think, Ulysses. Even though you had a rough time, you’re still you. Don’t you let anyone tell you otherwise.” The tea was cold and the cookies ran dry. Ulysses didn’t realize they had been stress eating that whole time until they reached for another. So much time had passed since they sat down that the sky began to shift into night. 

“O-oh, it’s already evening time! Mercedes why didn’t you stop me?”

“There was nothing to stop, silly. We’re just talking. We can always get more tea and cookies, though you might have to help me make them. It’s only fair since you ate most of them.” Ulysses got up from the step bringing the messy tray with them.

“What can I say, you’re one hell of a baker.” Ulysses extended their free hand to Mercedes who gladly took it. When she took their hand, it was dry. The two walked back into the dining hall where they started to put away the community teapot and started to prep for more baking. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Yharnam is a city within the SoulsBorne setting of Lodran.  
> -The dream over Yharnam has yet to end in this series so the Hunters usually wake up at the end of their hunt. The moon presence still exists in this fic.  
> -Those who take the blood transfusion in the clinic are prone to greying hair or other physical changes. This can be sharp teeth, excess hair ect.


End file.
